


Move Your Hips

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 5: Götzeus





	

Festas na casa do grande Marco Reus não era nada fora do normal. Na realidade, estranho era se o alemão não fizesse uma festa por mês. Qual motivo servia festejar, quer seja o facto de o Borussia ganhar um jogo ou até mesmo por estar um dia de sol -algo bastante louvável na Alemanha.

Enquanto Marco passeava pela sua casa enquanto cumprimentava os seus convidados, Sven escolhia músicas para animar o ambiente. Atrás da mesa das bebidas estava Marcel a preparar diferentes pedidos para as pessoas.

— Continuo a dizer-te que devias instalar uma daquelas pistas de dança aqui em tua casa. — Mario comenta com Marco, batendo com o seu pé no chão. — Dava um ar mais divertido.

— Talvez pense nisso. — o loiro profere, virando-se para trás e tirando da mesa um copo de cerveja que provavelmente pertencia a alguém. — Ainda não te ti a beber.

— Isso é porque eu ainda não bebi. — Mario diz e encolhe os ombros enquanto vê o seu melhor amigo beber a cerveja. — Podias ir buscar-me qualquer coisa.

— Podias usar as tuas pernas. — Marco pisca o olho, apontando para a mesa onde Marcel está. — Anda lá, não custa assim tanto.

— Está bem, eu já venho. — o moreno informa e vira costas.

Marco faz sinal a Sven para que mude a música para uma mais animada e levanta o seu polegar após o mesmo colocar um das faixas musicais que Marco mais gosta. Mario volta para perto dele cerca de dois minutos depois com dois copos de cerveja na mão, um deles meio vazio e Marco reparar que a manga da camisola de Mario está molhada.

— Só fazes asneiras. — Marco gargalha, tirando o copo ainda cheio da mão de Mario. — Queres uma camisola limpa?

— Por favor. — Mario sorri e Marco faz-lhe sinal para que pouse os copos.

Os dois vão até ao quarto de Marco, onde o mesmo procura uma camisola para Mario que a veste rapidamente, deixando a sua sobre a cama do quarto. De volta ao andar de baixo, Mario pega novamente no copo de cerveja meio vazio, já que o outro copo desapareceu.

— Podíamos ir dançar. — Marco sugere, sorrindo de lado e Mario abana a cabeça, recusando-se a fazer figuras tristes.

Se há coisa que Mario não consegue fazer é dançar, que sozinho, quer acompanhado. Ele acaba sempre por parecer uma girafa acabada de nascer e que ainda não sabe manter-se em pé, o que é engraçado, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Marco.

— Só tens de mexer um bocadinho os pés. — o loiro diz, exemplificando ao dar um passo para a frente e depois um para trás. — Vês? É fácil.

— Não. — Mario nega, continuando a beber a sua cerveja enquanto Marco o observa. — Vai tu, eu fico aqui.

— Não quero ir sozinho, vem só fazer-me companhia. — ele pede. — Eu emprestei-te a minha camisola, por favor.

— Não. — Mario repete e pousa o copo agora vazio na mesa onde está a comida.

— Eu compro-te aquele jogo que andas a pedir há imenso tempo. — Marco profere e Mario volta toda a sua atenção para o homem loiro.

— É assim tão importante para ti ver-me a fazer figuras? — Mario questiona, revirando os olhos mas sabendo que com a proposta de Marco é impossível dizer que não.

— Um pouco. — Marco ri e vai até à zona onde as pessoas se encontram a dançar, tendo a certeza de que o seu melhor amigo o segue. — Agora é simples, só tens de fazer o que te ensinei.

— É bom que me compres o jogo, Reus! — Mario ameaça, vendo Marco arreganhar os dentes num sorriso perfeito.

— Eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas, não te preocupes com isso! — ele garante, segurando no ombro de Mario e abanando um pouco. — Agora dança!

Ao ver Marco fazer movimentos de dança perfeitamente sincronizados, Mario sente-se um pouco receoso em fazer figuras tristes ao lado do seu amigo mas quando se apercebe, o seu corpo já se encontra a mover-se.

— Espera! — Marco fala, fazendo com que Mario pare de dançar e o encare com curiosidade. — Só estás a fazer mal uma coisa. Dança, eu ajudo-te.

Mario ergue uma sobrancelha e continua os seus movimentos de dança, vendo Marco sorrir de lado e pousar a mão no fundo das suas costas para que o seu rabo não esteja tão empinado. O moreno sente-se corar com este ato do seu melhor amigo mas ignora, continuando a dançar, agora mais confiante.

— Vês, estás muito melhor! — Marco exclama, levantando os seus polegares e Mario sorri. — Só não metas o rabo tão para fora, é a única coisa que tens de melhorar.

— Obrigado pela tua sincera opinião. — Mario revira os olhos, continuando a dançar até a música acabar.

Sven é rápido a colocar uma música, mas desta vez o ritmo da mesma é mais lento e no entanto, sensual ao mesmo tempo. Os dois amigos entreolham-se e Mario levanta a mão, mostrando não estar disposta a dançar ao som desta música.

— Não, não! — Marco segura o pulso de Mario. — Eu vou ensinar-te!

— Marco, eu preferia que não me ensinasses. — Mario recusa, puxando o seu braço mas Marco não o solta e ao invés disso puxa o corpo de Mario para perto do seu.

— Não custa nada, não te preocupes. — o loiro tenta descansá-lo, encostando a sua bochecha à orelha do mais baixo. — Mas por favor, tenta não me pisar.

— Isso vai ser um bocado complicado. — Mario admite, gargalhando. 

Marco segura uma os braços de Mario, colocando-os à volta do seu próprio pescoço e as suas mãos pousam-se na cintura do homem mais novo. Ao olhar para baixo Marco quase pode jurar que vê Mario corar, mas logo afasta essa ideia.

— Agora dá um passo para a frente.— Marco diz e quando Mario o faz, o homem loiro dá um passo para trás.— Percebeste como é?

— Acho que sim.— o mais novo murmura e Marco sorri, fazendo-lhe sinal para que continue a dançar.

Enquanto os dois dançam Mario enterra o seu rosto no ombro de Marco, deixando-o homem mais alto guiá-lo. A música termina e os dois continuam abraçados em silêncio sem mexerem um músculo.

— Dançamos outra vez?— Marco pergunta finalmente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Como queiras.— Mario encolhe os ombros, mostrando-se indiferente quando na realidade ficou com vontade de dançar novamente com o seu melhor amigo.

— Vou pedir ao Sven que mude de música, então.— o loiro pisca o olho.— Hoje só paramos de dançar quando te começar a  doer os pés.


End file.
